


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Established Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Falling In Love, Flirty Kim Mingyu, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Chronological, Open Relationships, Pirate Mingyu, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, The first half of chapter one is in first person, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, but the rest of the story will be in third person, moody, pirate minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	Untitled

**10:32 AM**

Have you ever gone through a situation that you didn't think much of at the time,but you eventually realize that the event that followed changed your life in a massive way.

Well if that sounds oddly pacific,that's because it is.

As a matter of fact,it's more or less the story of my life.


End file.
